Talk:Sven Plemming
Is it good? Sven Plemming 17:14, 17 June 2008 (UTC) Is it good? Sven Plemming 11:52, 3 July 2008 (UTC) Is it not good? Sven Plemming 13:22, 28 July 2008 (UTC) :The article is very nice, but you shouldn't add images or special signs on article pages. You can use them on your user page, that's all right. 13:23, 28 July 2008 (UTC) ::Is that the reason why you deleted millstreethauseimage? Sven Plemming 13:25, 28 July 2008 (UTC) :::No, that was because your article was deleted at that time and so the image wasn't used on any page. But, as your page was restored, I forgot to restore the image. But now you have it back 13:27, 28 July 2008 (UTC) ::::I see. Sven Plemming 13:28, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Why goe politician away if I type it there? 15:31, 28 July 2008 (UTC) :Because you are not a politician until you become a Mayor or a Congressman or a Governor, do you understand? 15:56, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Complicated situation What should we do with it now? I propose letting Sven Plemming be a fictional person living in Lovia and block his account (WITHOUT THE AUTOBLOCK OF HIS IP :P) putting him out of his homes and bringing all his companies etc to me, I would get the Plemming Holding then (but it still needs much correction however) Plemming and Plemming Forest would still be, but Plemming City will not come and I might use it for something else, in or not in Lovia, Anfii will be the boswachter of PF (:P) and he will live in Plemming (which is a building outside a village, so there won't be any problems with eh.. bevolkingstelling. What do you all think? --OWTB 06:05, 2 August 2008 (UTC) :You've been ignored for almost 2 years . I didn't know you wanted to build a Plemming City? Hahah . Like the boswachter-idea... unfortunately it's too late. Maybe he had some acquaintance? (proest: Makfob :P) Bucurestean 18:57, May 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Hahaha, you've been ignored for over three years :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 03:20, May 23, 2013 (UTC) I'm sorry, but I had to do this :P :::You have been ignore for 2 years. UnfazedEveryman Annoy Me 01:08, August 3, 2015 (UTC) ::::I wasn't really expecting a reply to that though :o --OuWTB 08:48, August 3, 2015 (UTC) :::::Haha, you've been ignored for over ten hours :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 19:10, August 3, 2015 (UTC) ::::::My counting skills are not good enough to determine for how long you been ignored now :o --OuWTB 08:34, August 4, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Tsss... :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 09:03, August 4, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::UE don't see :P --'UnfazedEveryman' Annoy Me 10:27, August 4, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::I've seen your blatantly untrue edit summary. Pasimi is takavíhki. And of wikinations only Burenia can haz njükaqë :P --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) ::::::::::You're wrong 'bout that... also I opened a new shopping area in Newhaven. It's called the Ilava Mall :P --'UnfazedEveryman' Annoy Me 10:47, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Amen, indeed --Bucurestean 13:09, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :Hahahah Is it good, is it good? :P Bucurestean 18:55, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Language What language is the short story written in? Looks a lot like one of the Plautdietsch orthographies or a Frisian dijålekt. --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :I believe it's Palatine German, which apparently is actually a dialect of High German. --Semyon 19:50, September 5, 2015 (UTC) ::Thought so as well, but Palatinate German is a South-Central German dialect and this dijålekt (feel the difference) seemingly hasn't undergone any phases of the High German consonant shift. --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :::I think it's a fictional dialect created for this story. UnfazedEveryman Annoy Me 01:18, September 6, 2015 (UTC) ::::You want to prove Oos is takavíhki? :o --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :::::I thought that was proved by that he's Limburgish :o --'UnfazedEveryman' Annoy Me 09:06, September 6, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Das racizt. ::::::Anyway, Oos and Oos have been chatting in this language so I don't discard the fact that it's fictional. --DAH BUY000R! (wall | )